All Hail The Heartbreaker
by You'veMadeYourBed
Summary: Just a drabbley song-fic I did a little while ago, Moliver, obv, just one-sided, sorry. R&R xXx Now a Two-Shot xXx
1. Chapter 1

All Hail The Heartbreaker

I turn the faucet, the water now flowing painfully, punishingly hot against my skin.

'_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days'_

He knows.

'_I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise'_

He knows how I feel, and the simple truth is he doesn't feel the same way.

'_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are'_

He told me so himself, the eyes that I dreamed about filled with pity, a pity that made me want to die right there where I stood.

'_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words'_

No, he doesn't love me back, but he does love my best friend, the best friend that I never, _ever_ wanted to hurt, not even when I finally told him the truth.

'_But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard'_

She's always been there, helping me whenever I need her, regardless of the situation, being a shoulder for me to cry on, a constant source of support.

'_It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far'_

I grimace at the irony.

'_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world'_

The one time I'm really, truly bothered by something is the one time I can never, under any circumstances, tell her. Because I know what would happen if I did. Being the awesome and unmatchable friend that she is, she would break up with him.

'_I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real'_

Just so that I wouldn't be hurting.

'_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel'_

Even though it feels like the pain that I'm in right now could kill me.

'_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin'_

Things are awkward now, now that I'm stuck in this _spiral_, this spiral of loving him. His eyes, always pitying, avoid me if it's at all possible.

'_I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway'_

I have never regretted anything in my life as much as I do this. I don't want his pity, all I want, right now, is his friendship back.

'_What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say'_

His friendship would at least dull the ache that seems to accompany every beat of my heart.

'_As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up'_

I'm happy for him, truly. He's happy with my best friend, and more importantly, _he's_ making _her_ happy.

'_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly'_

Because that _is_ important to me. But I can't help the overwhelming desire I have for their relationship to fail.

'_So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore'_

She's starting to notice something's up though. Starting to notice that I don't talk as much as I used to, that I don't talk or joke with _him_ like I used to.

'_I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well'_

It's difficult. Difficult to try and stay happy in his company when all I can think about is how I wish it were _me_ he was holding, brushing _my_ hair from my face, gently caressing _my_ fingers, almost without realising it.

'_Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker'_

I can never not be his friend though. I know that much. I am always going to be his.

'_You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker'_

No matter how much it destroys my heart.

* * *

**So there you have it, what do you think? I got this idea a couple of hours ago when i was feeling in an angsty mood and listening to music that didn't help with it lol. Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** okay, so admittedly this was meant to be a one-shot, but after I read it back I thought about what Oliver would have been thinking, so here it is, enjoy x

* * *

**Low Fidelity**

I can't be her friend.

'_Wish I could hold you up in my arms,_

_Keep you safe and sound from any harm,'_

Not now, not after what she told me.

'_I can't seem to function from this far away,'_

Especially not when I'm dating her best friend.

'_And every little moment looks so dull without your colour in my day,'_

And I care a lot about my girlfriend. I might even go as far as to say that I love her, it just feels like it isn't enough sometimes.

'_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bear,'_

It was horrible, the one thing I'd have given anything to hear her say just a month ago twisting painfully in my gut.

'_I hate this distance in between us; I don't think it's fair,'_

Because I _would_ have given anything. I was that completely, hopelessly in love with her.

'_All my time's spent wondering how to stay true to you,'_

And it took me four long years, but I honestly thought I was starting to get over her.

'_But you're not here and now I fear,_

_I'll never get back to you,'_

I grew up I guess; I dated other girls, she just never liked them.

'_Would have carried you to anywhere you pleased,_

_Even if my limbs were broken and my body was diseased,'_

Which in hindsight may have been a sign that she was jealous, but no-one else seemed to think that, why should _I_?

'_I can't seem to operate from this far away,'_

But now? _Now_ I'm noticing. Those blue eyes, the ones that seem to haunt not just my dreams, but my every waking moment, are always sad, always cheerless.

'_And there's a million little voices telling me I should have stayed,'_

They used to sparkle like diamonds in a heatwave, now I'm lucky if I actually get to see an emotion in them.

'_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bear,'_

Telling her I didn't feel the same way she did was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Of course I feel the same way, I've always loved her.

'_I hate this distance in between us; I don't think it's fair,'_

The worst thing is that I know it was the right thing to do, but I can't accept it. I can't accept that she'll never be mine; I'll never be able to hold her the way I want to, I'll never be able to run my fingers through those gorgeous locks of hair, never be able to kiss those exquisite lips.

'_All my time's spent wondering how to stay true to you,'_

No, the girl of my dreams is forever out of my reach, and it feels like my heart has broken into a million tiny pieces, each more jagged than the last.

'_But you're not here and now I fear,_

_I'll never get back to you,'_

Just looking at her hurts, and even talking to her is too hard. At least when I thought these feelings were one-sided I could talk like we just friends. Best friends in fact.

'_My blood aches from trying to make you appear,_

_Oh it's such an awful sight to just see me in the mirror,'_

But I could never hurt Lilly. We've been friends for far too long for me to even consider it, never mind that fact that _their_ friendship would be gone forever.

'_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bear,'_

I don't know how I'd cope with the guilt, let alone the resentment from both of my 'best girl buds'.

'_I hate this distance in between us; I don't think it's fair,'_

And for that reason, I'll never tell her how I feel; I love her far too much to have her hate me a couple of years down the line.

'_All my time's spent wondering, why I stay true to you,'_

But I will always be hers.

'_Cause you're not here and now it's clear,_

_I'll never go back to you,'_

Even if she can never know it.


End file.
